


Crimson Reaper

by Grimm_Monogatari



Category: League of Legends
Genre: At the wrong place and the wrong time, Dark alleys are always a place for muder, Dead People, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Monogatari/pseuds/Grimm_Monogatari
Summary: Drip...Drip...Blood flows free and a life fades away.





	Crimson Reaper

Drip...drip...drip...

The sound of dripping from hands soaked with blood. The blood that is flowing is from the body of a person of no significance. The victim tries to speak, but no voice came out. Their throat chocked by an unseen force. A man in red, whose hands are filled with the victim’s blood, looks at them with a nonchalant face. His white hair stained with droplets of blood.  
The bloodied wound from the slashed abdomen was flowing more freely now, however the victim is still trying their very best to stay alive. The Man in Red looked down on them, his bored eyes hiding a small sense of amusement at the foolish attempt to live.  
To his amusement and curiosity, they are taking quite a while to die. He opted to just step on their body repeatedly until the very life is gone from their eyes, but is contend to watch the hope leave their eyes.  
After excruciating long moments, the victim finally breathed their last. Sparing no backwards glance, the Man in Red walks away. Now what shall he do now? Who shall he choose to reap tonight? Why did the man choose them? Was the victim connected to something that caused them to be brutally murdered by the man? Was this some grand scheme? A hidden plot in the shadows?  
The answer? The Man in Red did so because he felt like it. Why must all reasons be so complex?Sometimes things are as simple as that. He is a Reaper. His reason is to reap the bodies so that the crimson waters that flows within them can flow out freely. The flowing of the beautiful red blood excites and intrigues him. Well look at that, another one walking down this alley on this night. Another one to reap tonight. 

Drip...drip...drip...


End file.
